


taking names

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rio kicks ass. episode tag for 79.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking names

“Rio-san!” His hair is red and he’s taller than she is, muscle rippling from every inch of him. He’s dressed to spar. “We would love to have you as our club manager.”  
  
OF course he would. Rio is always asked to be manager. Not a member, to be part of the group. Not an officer, to actually show off her talents. A manager, so they can feel good about havng a pretty girl in their club without being threatened by her being a real person. Guys like this are the worst, though, because they do their clubs disservice. Rio hasn’t even said that she likes martial arts, or knows anything about it, or even is good at managing. But the club is full of boys with wide eyes for her, and the captain puts that over the good of his club.  
  
Well, Rio won’t stand for that. It’s time to teach him a lesson.  
  
“Hmm…I’m honored. But shouldn’t your manager be someone skilled?”  
  
“I have no doubt in your skills, Rio-san.” He boasts. She’s going to pound the confidence out of him.   
  
“In that case, let’s spar! If I win, then you’ll have to find someone else to be your manager. Otherwise, I’ll happily join your club.”  
  
“Rio-san, I don’t know if I could fight a girl…”  
  
Oh. Chivalry. And he’s probably worried about Ryoga punching him to bits, but he doesn’t need to. Ryoga respects her abilities, probably because when he’s dumb she smacks him, and probably would point and laugh if he were here.  
  
“I insist.” She lets her voice get frosty, and they scramble to let her onto the mats.  
  
“Don’t worry, Rio-san, I’ll take it easy on you.” He promises.   
  
“I won’t,” she tells him. And she doesn’t.  
  
After she’s blocked both his punches, picked him up and thrown him, and then pinned him with one hand, he yields. Well, she thinks that what he’s saying. He’s stuttering.  
  
“Rio-san…we’d be honored if you would…”  
  
“How can you be recruiting new members whne you’re so weak?” She asks. He slumps back onto the mats in shame, and she leaves. She has an appointment with the archery club next, and he probably needs a beating, too.


End file.
